Jeu de piste
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Une semaine avant les vacances d'été, il m'avoue avoir des sentiments pour moi, une Moldue. Lui, un sorcier de haute lignée. Le jour de la Saint-Valentin, je me lance dans une chasse aux souvenirs qui me font tomber de plus en plus amoureuse de lui.


Disclaimer : Les personnages sont la propriété de J.K Rowling. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps de cette histoire !

Bonjour bonjour, et Joyeuse Saint-Valentin à vous *-*

Après un an sans O.S spéciaux, me voilà de retour avec une petite histoire bien niaise. Je m'excuse par avance pour le côté guimauve mais comme me l'on dit certaines amies, une histoire romantique et fleur bleue ne fait pas de mal de temps en temps, alors je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Point de vue d'Hermione !_

_Sixième année !_

_Mois de juin !_

Les examens de fin d'année étaient enfin terminés. Il ne restait plus qu'une semaine avant que nous devions tous rentrer chez nous. J'avais hâte de retrouver mes parents, mais me dire qu'en septembre, je prendrais le Poudlard Express pour la dernière fois me donnait envie de pleurer. Ce château, cette école, c'était devenu ma deuxième maison. Comme pour beaucoup d'entre nous. Mais toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin.

« T'as l'air bien triste. »

Je m'étais isolée dans la Tour d'Astronomie pour pouvoir être un peu seule et regarder le paysage comme si c'était la dernière fois, malgré qu'il me restât encore une longue année à étudier dans ce lieu magique. Je ne m'attendais pas à avoir de la compagnie.

« Salut Drago ! »

Drago Malefoy était tout l'opposé de moi. J'étais une Gryffondor, lui un Serpentard. J'étais une Moldue à cent pour cent, il était un sorcier de pur-sang. Mais au contraire de la plupart des membres de sa famille, c'était quelqu'un de bien. Il n'était pas resté dans le cercle vicieux du passé de sa lignée. Ses parents, sa tante et beaucoup d'autres membres de la famille Malefoy avaient autrefois étaient des Mangemorts, au service d'un ennemi qui avait été vaincu il y a de cela seize ans par mon meilleur ami alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé, mais vous connaissez tous l'histoire d'Harry, bien sûr.

Drago était… _est_, un mec super. J'ai appris à mieux le connaitre avec le temps, et ma condition de Moldue ne l'a pas rebuté comme devait l'espérer ses proches. Ses cheveux blonds faisaient ressortir le bleu transparent de ses yeux, et c'est un détail qui faisait que les filles craquaient pour lui. Oui, moi comprise. Depuis que nous n'avions plus de cours, nous n'étions pas obligés de porter nos uniformes et nos robes de sorciers. Aussi, Drago portait un jean, des baskets, une chemise qu'il n'avait pas fermée entièrement et un débardeur en dessous. Le tout était noir, bien évidement. Moi, j'avais opté pour une robe beige mi-longues, qui m'arrivait aux genoux avec des manches courtes, et une paire de ballerines blanches aux pieds. Quant à mes cheveux, j'avais décidé de les lisser pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps. D'ailleurs, mon apparence à susciter pas mal de regard sur mon chemin. Ça m'avait fait plaisir, mais j'ai aussi été assez gênée de toute cette attention soudaine.

« Wow ! » fit Drago, qui semblait choqué de mon allure. « Tu es… euh… très jolie. Surtout les cheveux comme ça. »

« Merci ! » répondis-je en souriant, un peu gênée quand même. « Tu n'es pas mal non plus, même si ça fait beaucoup de noir. »

« Quoi tu… tu n'aimes pas ? » demanda-t-il, étonné et… hein ? Blessé ?

« Quoi ? Non, ça te va bien. » le rassurai-je aussitôt. « Je trouve juste dommage que tu ne portes que ce genre de couleur, c'est tout. Mais tu es très beau. »

Il fut soulagé, et un sourire finit par s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Un sourire qui envoya des papillons un peu partout dans mon corps.

« Je suis très beau, hum ? »

« Ma langue a fourchée. » je réponds en lui tournant le dos, regardant à nouveau le paysage.

Mince, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Oui je le trouvais beau, plus que beau même. Très sexy, et j'avais peut-être des sentiments pour lui, mais il n'était pas obligé de le savoir. Soudain, je sentis sa présence dernière moi.

« Hey ! » souffla-t-il en portant une main à mon visage qu'il tourna vers le sien. Mon corps n'eut d'autre choix que de suivre. « Ne sois pas gênée, Hermione. Je te trouve très belle, moi aussi. »

Oh bon sang !

« Oh euh, merci. » Et voilà que je bégaye. « Drago, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dans la Tour d'Astronomie, je veux dire. »

« Crois-le ou non, mais je te cherchais. » me dit-il, ses doigts relâchant mon visage pour glisser le long de mon bras droit. « J'avais besoin de te parler. »

« Comment t'as su que j'étais là ? » demandai-je, tentant d'ignorer les palpitations de mon cœur.

« Facile, j'ai demandé à Harry de regarder sur la carte. » me répondit-il en souriant.

On aurait pu penser que mon meilleur ami et cet homme que j'avais en face de moi – et trop proche pour que mon cerveau continue de fonctionner correctement – deviennent amis. Après tout, les parents de Drago avaient été au service du sorcier qui avait tué les parents d'Harry. Et non ! Ils sont devenus amis sans qu'aucun de nous ne s'y attende. Les seules fois où ils étaient rivaux, c'est quand ils s'affrontaient au Quidditch.

« Et, il te l'a dit comme ça ? Sans poser de question ? »

Il se rapproche encore de moi. Nom d'un Strangulot !

« Bien sûr, pourquoi ? » dit Drago. « On est ami toi et moi, non ? »

« Oui, on est ami. » murmurai-je.

La main de Drago était remontée jusqu'à mon visage, et il effleura ma joue de son index.

« Drago… »

« Tu me rends complètement fou. » dit-il.

Avant même d'avoir eu le temps de répliquer, sa bouche s'est écrasée sur la mienne. Ce n'était pas mon premier baiser. J'étais sorti avec un garçon de ma Maison cette année, mais nous étions bien trop différents, et j'ai préféré rompre au bout de trois mois. Et puis, mes sentiments pour Drago ne datent pas d'aujourd'hui.

« Hum, non arrête ! » dis-je en posant mes mains sur son torse.

Ouh la, je sentais son cœur battre la chamade contre ma paume.

« Quoi ? » souffla-t-il, sans s'écarter entièrement de moi. Ses mains glissèrent jusqu'à ma taille. « Tu n'en as pas envie ? »

« Si, j'en ai envie mais, on est différent tous les deux. » Oui je sais, mon excuse est bidon. « Et tes parents ont une piètre opinion des Moldues… »

« Granger… » il posa son front contre le mien, et ses mains se posèrent sur les miennes, toujours sur son torse. « Je n'en ai absolument rien à cirer de ce que peuvent penser mes parents. Ils ne dirigent pas ma vie, et je ne suis pas comme eux. Tu me plais, Hermione, à tel point que te voir avec l'autre débile m'a donné envie de l'envoyer à l'infirmerie tant vous n'aviez rien en commun. »

Je me mordis la lèvre en écoutant son aveu. Ses aveux, parce qu'il ne semble pas avoir fini, mais je devais avouer que ça me faisait du bien de l'entendre me dire tout ça.

« Pourquoi t'es sorti avec lui ? » demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens.

« Je n'en sais rien, je devais me sentir seule. » avouai-je. « Ginny était avec Harry, pareil pour Lavande et Ron. Je voulais voir ce que ça faisait, sans doute. »

« Tu veux bien être ma petite amie, Hermione ? » me demanda-t-il, le plus sérieux du monde.

« Po… pourquoi moi ? » soufflai-je. « Je ne suis pas sûre d'être celle qu'il te faut. »

« Et moi je crois le contraire. » dit-il en s'emparant de mes poignets pour placer mes bras autour de son cou.

Ainsi, nos corps se collèrent et il m'encercla de ses bras grands et musclés. C'est étrange, mais je me sentais parfaitement bien dans ses bras, surtout que son regard devenait plus profond. Plus déterminé.

« Tu es différente c'est vrai, mais pas de moi. » me dit-il. « On a des tas de choses en commun tous les deux, sauf que tu ne m'encourages jamais quand j'affronte Gryffondor. »

Je me mis à rire devant sa grimace.

« Mouais ! » marmonna-t-il avant de m'embrasser sur le front.

« Désolée ! » gloussai-je en relevant la tête.

« Je m'en remettrais. » dit-il en souriant faiblement. « Mais avant tout, Granger, tu ne me cours pas après pour ma réputation ou parce que je suis un Malefoy. »

« Je ne te cours pas après tout court. » rectifiai-je.

« Oui, et ça donne un sacré coup à mon égo. » plaisanta-t-il.

« Je vais me faire des tas d'ennemies. » lui dis-je.

« Je te protègerais. » chuchota-t-il.

Là, il m'embrassa pleinement, et je le laissais faire. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'en avais envie, et même si mes sentiments pour lui étaient plus fort qu'il ne pouvait l'imaginer, je devais me protéger, juste au cas où nous irions droit dans le mur tous les deux.

_Huit mois plus tard !_

On était le 14 février, c'était samedi, et je n'avais pas du tout envie de me lever. Mes devoirs étaient quasiment tous fait. En plus, j'étais blottis contre Drago, dans mon lit. Non, on ne couchait pas ensemble. Que je vous explique…

_Flashback !_

_Huit mois plus tôt !_

_1__er__ septembre !_

_Encore une fois, le banquet était extraordinaire. Délicieux, et j'avais passé la totalité du repas à regarder Drago, deux tables plus loin. Et il me rendait bien la pareille. On a été désigné comme les nouveaux Préfets-en-Chef parmi toutes les dernières années, et avec ça, on a gagné une Salle Commune rien que pour nous deux. Dès que le Professeur McGonagall, qui nous a conduite jusqu'à l'intérieur, nous a laissé, Drago m'a attrapé par la taille et m'a embrassé goulument. Oui, c'est le bon mot. J'étais partie tout l'été en Australie avec mes parents, et lui et moi on ne s'était pas revus jusqu'à notre montée dans le train. Il s'était tenu devant mes amis, mais maintenant qu'on était seul…_

_« Pourquoi t'es parti tout l'été ? » a-t-il demandé, mon visage entre les mains. _

_« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais eu le choix. » ai-je répondu. _

_« T'aurais pu dire que t'avais mieux à faire. » a-t-il dit._

_« Comme quoi ? »_

_Je me demandais ce qu'il allait répondre, et sa réponse m'a fait éclater de rire._

_« Comme passer l'été avec ton mec. »_

_« Je ne crois pas que sortir avec toi depuis une semaine m'aurait aidé à rester à Londres, et arrête de faire cette tête. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais restée avec les kangourous. »_

_« Mouais ! Bon, je dors avec toi et c'est non négociable. » _

_Fin du flashback !_

Et depuis ce jour-là, on alternait entre sa chambre et la mienne. Une nuit on dormait dans ma chambre rouge et or, le lendemain on dormait dans sa chambre verte et argentée. Ma chambre était raisonnablement grande. Une armoire avec penderie et une commode pour ranger mes affaires. Un bureau pour étudier, et une table de nuit à côté de mon lit. Un lit à baldaquin ultra confortable et suffisamment grand pour deux. Il y a même une grande fenêtre au fond de la chambre, qui est censé être recouverte d'un rideau rouge, mais on a dû oublier de le tirer hier soir parce que les premiers rayons du soleil me réchauffèrent le visage, et me réveillèrent aussitôt. Je poussais un grognement de mécontentement et je remontais la couverture sur ma tête tout en me retournant sur le côté. Je m'attendais à ce que Drago se colle à moi, mais je le sentis remuer puis, sortir du lit. A mon tour, je sortis mais juste la tête du lit.

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » demandai-je, étonnée qu'il ne reste pas au lit un peu plus.

Il était le premier à me reprocher de me lever trop tôt le week-end, et voilà qu'il faisait la même chose. Je n'ai pas de réponse tout de suite, et j'entendis l'eau de la douche couler. Allons bon ! Je me laissais retomber sur le lit, remonta à nouveau la couverture au-dessus de moi pour essayer de le rendormir, mais c'était peine perdue. Je repoussais la couverture tout en maudissant ce satané rideau ouvert qui m'avait réveillée. Je me rassis sur le lit et j'attendais. J'attendais que Drago ne sorte de la salle de bain pour prendre mon tour. Je savais qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la Saint-Valentin, et j'ai déjà réfléchis à une idée de cadeau pour Drago. J'y réfléchissais depuis un bon moment, et j'avais profité de mon séjour chez mes parents pendant les fêtes pour faire quelques emplettes, et pour parler avec ma mère. L'esprit encore embrumé, je n'entendis que trop tard la douche s'arrêter, et quand la porte de ma chambre qui donnait sur la salle de bain, s'ouvrit, Drago était déjà habillé. Enfin, habillé était un grand mot. Il avait revêtu sa tenue de Quidditch.

« Mais, il n'y a pas de match aujourd'hui ! » m'étonnai-je en me frottant les yeux.

« Non, mais j'ai entraînement. » me répondit-il. « Tu peux m'aider, s'il te plaît ? »

Il posa les protections des coudes et des épaules sur mon lit. Le vert lui allait très bien, et cette tenue le rendait encore plus sexy. Pendant que j'accrochais ses protections où il fallait, je me souvenais de sa petite déclaration dans la Tour d'Astronomie, et du fait que je ne l'encourageais jamais quand il affrontait ma Maison. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que durant ces matchs, je n'avais d'yeux que pour lui. Oui, j'étais pour Gryffondor, mais la fille amoureuse que j'étais le soutenait en secret. La bouche de Drago se posa sur mon front alors que je clipsais la dernière protection.

« Désolé d'avoir oublié de t'en parler, mais j'avais un peu autre chose en tête quand je t'ai vu grimper dans le lit dans cette tenue. »

Ma tenue en question, c'est un short un peu moulant et un t-shirt à lui. Je rougis en repensant à hier soir. On n'a pas fait l'amour, je ne suis pas encore prête à sauter le pas, mais on s'est longuement embrassé et je l'ai laissé me toucher. Je préférais ne pas trop y penser maintenant ou je risquais de le mettre en retard.

« Oh ça va ! » dis-je en relevant la tête pour croiser son regard. « C'est vrai que t'as besoin de t'entraîner si tu veux battre Harry le mois prochain. »

« Merci Granger ! »

Il avait un air si dépité que je me redressais sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser au coin des lèvres.

« Ne t'en fais pas, je te consolerais. »

« Ah ouais ? » fit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. « Et, comment tu comptes t'y prendre ? »

« Hum, j'imagine que tu le découvriras le moment venu. » souriais-je en m'écartant. « File, tu vas être en retard. »

Je marchais vers la salle de bain, et j'entendis Drago pousser un gros soupir, sans doute de frustration. Je m'enfermais dans la salle de bain et je me déshabillais. L'eau chaude me fit le plus grand bien. J'étais un peu ennuyée quand même. Je n'ai pas eu droit à un petit mot pour la Saint-Valentin, mais en même temps, je n'ai rien dit non plus. Je pris mon temps pour m'habiller et me sécher les cheveux. Il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça, alors je mis un jean, un t-shirt blanc sous un pull marron. J'attachais mes cheveux en une queue de cheval, puis, j'enroulais mon écharpe rouge et jaune autour du cou. Ma longue veste boutonnée après avoir pris ma baguette, je quittais la Salle Commune direction la Grande Salle. Mon estomac gargouillait sérieusement. Malgré que je fusse couverte, le froid me mordit le visage et je me frottais les bras. Je savais que j'aurais dû rester dans mon lit.

_« Salut Hermione ! »_

Elle arrivait à l'opposée de moi, et toute aussi couverte que moi. Pansy Parkinson faisait partie de la Maison Serpentard, et c'était aussi une amie. C'était une des personnes dont j'appréhendais la réaction quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Drago, parce qu'ils étaient amis depuis très longtemps. Mais la seule chose qu'elle m'ait dite c'est _Il était temps !_ Apparemment, toute l'école n'attendait que ça. J'ai même appris que Blaise et Seamus avaient lancés des paris. Drago n'était pas au courant de ce petit manège, et ma seule réaction a été de rire. Sur le coup.

« Salut ! » répondis-je, en masquant un bâillement.

« Ouh la, ça n'a pas l'air d'être ta journée. » me dit-elle.

« Je serai bien resté au lit un peu plus, mais Drago s'est levé et je n'ai pas pu me rendormir. » dis-je en soupirant.

« Ah oui, les garçons ont un entraînement. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va durer. Blaise n'a pas su me répondre. » me dit-elle. « Tu te joins à moi pour le p'tit-déj ? »

J'acceptais, et on allait s'asseoir à la table des Serpentard. Je saluais les élèves déjà installés, et l'odeur de la nourriture fit encore gargouiller mon ventre. Je les fis taire avec quelques grains de raisins et des toast beurrés.

« T'as prévu un truc pour aujourd'hui ? » me demanda Pansy.

« Comment ça ? » demandai-je à mon tour.

« Ben, c'est la Saint-Valentin. » me répondit-elle. « Vous n'avez rien prévu avec Drago ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on prévoie dans une école ? » soulevai-je, avalant une gorgée de jus de citrouille.

« Je t'en prie, pas à moi. » dit-elle. « Vous avez une Salle Commune rien que pour vous, et tu vas me dire que vous n'allez pas en profiter pour fêter la Saint-Valentin ? »

Je haussais les épaules. Pansy leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête comme si j'avais perdue la mienne. On laissa tomber cette histoire de soirée de Saint-Valentin, quand quelqu'un posa quelque chose sur le banc à ma gauche. Perdue, je vis Blaise se glisser à côté de Pansy, et il ne portait pas sa tenue de Quidditch.

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas à l'entraînement ? » demandai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas, et Pansy afficha un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Il me coula un regard sur le côté, que je suivis. Sur le banc à côté de moi, il y avait une enveloppe du vert des Serpentard, et par-dessus, une rose rouge. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Je pris les deux entre mes mains, posais la rose sur la table et retournais l'enveloppe pour y voir mon nom inscrit en noir. Je reconnaissais facilement l'écriture de Drago, et il était le seul à m'appeler _Granger._ Je voulus demander à ces deux menteurs de quoi il retournait, mais ils étaient trop occupés à s'embrasser. Blaise et Pansy sortaient ensemble depuis deux ans, et ça avait étonné beaucoup de monde parce qu'on pensait tous qu'elle était amoureuse de Drago. Les laissant dans leur bulle, je décidais d'ouvrir l'enveloppe. A l'intérieur, il y avait une carte en papier cartonné plié en deux. Je la dépliais, et je ne pu empêcher un sourire se former sur mon visage en lisant les mots de l'écriture si fine de Drago.

_Joyeuse Saint-Valentin,_

_Je te demande pardon si je t'ai laissé penser que j'avais oublié quel jour on était, mais si tu veux bien jouer le jeu…_

Je fronçais les sourcils aux trois petits points. Là, il est allé à la ligne pour me lancer une petite énigme. Enfin, plus une suggestion.

_Pour la seconde enveloppe, tu dois te rendre là où tu te sens le plus à ton aise._

_D._

Il n'a signé que de l'initiale de son prénom, et c'est tout. Je remis le papier dans l'enveloppe, tiraillée par l'envie d'aller le trouver afin de le secouer pour m'avoir fait penser qu'il avait oublié la Saint-Valentin, et en même temps j'étais curieuse de voir ce qu'il avait préparé.

_« T'attends quoi ? »_

Je regardais Pansy et Blaise, et je les montrais du doigt.

« Vous ne perdez rien pour attendre. » les prévins-je.

« Hey, nous, on a seulement fourni un alibi à Drago. » se défendit Blaise. « Et fais-moi confiance, tu vas être surprise. »

« Mouais ! » dis-je en me levant. « Mais je vous retiens tous les deux. »

« Amuse-toi bien ! » me souhaita Pansy.

_Tu dois te rendre là où tu te sens le plus à ton aise…_ Cet endroit, c'était la bibliothèque. J'étais une intello qui aimait lire. Non, qui adorait lire. Drago me taquinait souvent sur ça, mais un soir en rentrant d'un tour de garde que je partageais avec Ron, je l'avais trouvé dans mon lit en train de lire un livre que ma mère m'avait envoyé. C'était _Roméo & Juliette, _de _William Shakespeare._ Il n'était pas gêné le moins du monde de s'être fait prendre la main dans le sac en train de lire un livre Moldue. Il disait avoir été curieux, et il n'avait pas réussi à lâcher le bouquin. Il l'avait terminé dans l'heure qui suivait. J'arrivais à la bibliothèque, déserte à cette heure-ci. Mrs. Pince, la bibliothécaire de l'école me salua, et me fit signe d'approcher.

« Bonjour Mrs. Pince ! »

« Bonjour Hermione ! » elle était toute souriante. « Tiens, quelqu'un a déposé ça pour toi. »

Et là, elle sortit d'un tiroir de son large bureau, une enveloppe verte. Je la pris en fronçant les sourcils.

« Drago vous a mis dans le coup ? »

« Je lui rends un tout petit service. » me répondit-elle en souriant. « Ce garçon est adorable. »

Je dû me mordre la langue pour ne pas rire. _Adorable ?_ Drago ? Ce n'était certainement pas l'adjectif que j'utiliserais pour le qualifier, mais bon. Je la remerciais et m'éloignais de quelques pas pour ouvrir l'enveloppe. J'avais rangé la première dans la poche de ma veste, et j'avais toujours la rose dans la main. J'ignorais ce qu'il avait prévu, mais je ne semblais pas au bout de mes surprises. J'ouvris la deuxième enveloppe.

_Tu es arrivée à la bibliothèque. Comme quoi, je te connais mieux que tu ne le penses. Voyons si tu gardes les mêmes souvenirs que moi. Pour la prochaine étape, souviens-toi du moment où toi et moi on s'est rapproché pour la toute première fois._

_D._

Hum, il était très mystérieux. Je rangeais le mot et je réfléchissais. _Le moment où on s'est rapproché… _On se connait depuis sept ans. On n'est pas devenu amis tout de suite, juste des connaissances. Ce n'est qu'en cinquième année, quand on est devenu Préfets de nos Maisons qu'on a réellement commencé à être proche, et c'est aussi à ce moment-là que mes sentiments pour lui ont évolués. _Réfléchis Hermione… _Ah, ça y est je sais ! Je me dirigeais donc dans l'allée des livres de Potions, et quand je m'arrêtais devant, ce fameux moment me revint aussitôt comme si je l'avais vécu hier.

_Flashback !_

_Deux ans plus tôt !_

_J'étais dans la bibliothèque depuis des heures, plongée dans le devoir de Potions dont le Professeur Rogue exigeait deux longs rouleaux de parchemins. Je l'avais presque terminé… voilà, le point final. Je reposais ma plume sur la table, bouchais l'encrier et bâillais si fort que j'entendis un léger craquement provenant de ma mâchoire._

_« Et ben Granger, ça c'était un bâillement ! »_

_Je tournais la tête vers la voix qui se trouvait être Drago. Appuyé contre une des nombreuses bibliothèques, les mains dans le dos._

_« Salut, qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »_

_Il s'avançait vers moi, et ramena ses mains devant lui. Il posa une serviette devant moi qu'il déplia._

_« Tu… tu m'as apporté un sandwich. » m'étonnai-je alors qu'il prenait place en face de moi. « Pourquoi ? »_

_« Granger, t'as loupé le dîner. » me dit-il._

_« Q… quoi ? » m'écriai-je en regardant dehors._

_Mince alors ! Il fait nuit noire. Pourquoi est-ce que Mrs. Pince ne m'a rien dit ? Je regardais Drago, mais il se contenta de sourire._

_« Allez, mange. N'oublie pas qu'on est de garde ce soir. »_

_C'est vrai, j'avais complètement oublié. Mon estomac me rappela que je n'avais rien avalé depuis des heures. Drago s'empara de mon devoir pendant que je mangeais, sans faire le moindre commentaire. Quand j'eus fini de manger, il m'aida à ranger mes affaires, et sa main se posa sur la mienne alors qu'on allait tous les deux pour prendre mon devoir de Potions. Une étrange sensation me traversa, et le regard de Drago sur moi était si intense que j'aurais pu fondre sur place. Avec un faible sourire, je détournais le regard et je m'emparais de mon devoir que je rangeais dans mon sac. Un sac que je passais à mon épaule…_

_Fin du flashback !_

Depuis ce jour, les choses avaient été différentes entre nous deux. On passait plus de temps ensemble. Il me sollicitait pour nos devoirs, allant même jusqu'à s'asseoir à côté de moi en classe. Comme on faisait un bon binôme de travail, les professeurs n'avaient jamais rien eu à dire, et donc aucune raison de nous séparer. Mes copines m'avaient même taquiné à ce sujet, me demandant si je ne leur cachais pas une potentielle histoire d'amour avec ce beau blond aux yeux bleus. Quelle déchéance lorsque je suis sortie quelques semaines avec Cormac. Je préférais ne pas penser à lui. Pas aujourd'hui.

Devant moi, sur la même table sur laquelle j'avais passé des heures à étudier ce fameux souvenir, il y avait une boîte rouge en forme de cœur, et une enveloppe verte posée contre. Jusqu'où est-ce qu'il va aller, je me le demande. Avant d'ouvrir la boîte, j'ouvris l'enveloppe.

_J'imagine que tu te demandes ce que je fabrique, mais tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Ce soir-là, dans cette allée de bibliothèque, j'ai su qu'un jour, tu serais à moi, et que je ne te lâcherais plus. Ouvre la boîte, et dégustes-en un, s'il te plaît !_

J'ouvris donc la boîte, qui était une boîte de chocolats blancs. Mes préférés. J'en pris donc un, et la saveur qui fondit sur ma langue me donna le sourire. Je fermais la boîte pour ne pas risquer d'avoir une crise de foie, et repris la lecture du mot.

_Ils sont bons, hum ? Maintenant, prochaine étape très facile. Le lieu de notre premier baiser._

_D._

Je n'oublierais jamais ce lieu, ni ce moment. La boîte de chocolat et la rose en mains, je quittais la bibliothèque, direction la Tour d'Astronomie. J'essayais de ne pas me précipiter pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur moi, et j'eus l'impression que le trajet jusqu'à destination dura une éternité. A mon arrivée, la première chose que je fais, c'est de chercher la fameuse enveloppe verte, que je finis par trouver accrochée à la rambarde de la Tour. Je la décrochais et l'ouvris sans perdre de temps. Ce petit jeu était de plus en plus amusant. J'ignorais où Drago voulait en venir en me faisant revivre nos souvenirs, mais j'étais curieuse de voir jusqu'où il avait prévu d'aller. Deux mots seulement étaient inscrit sur le papier.

_Retourne-toi !_

Ce que je fis, et ce petit cachotier sexy semblait m'avoir suivi de près, ou alors guetté mon arrivée. Il portait la même tenue que lors de notre premier baiser. Tout en noir, il était trop sexy, surtout avec ce petit sourire en coin. Il s'avança lentement jusqu'à moi, et glissa ses mains autour de ma taille.

« Vous cachez bien votre jeu, Mr. Malefoy ! » lui dis-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Merci du compliment ! » me dit-il en souriant. « Alors, je t'ai bien eu, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'étais bien trop fatiguée pour voir que tu me cachais quelque chose. » dis-je pour ne pas montrer qu'en effet, il m'avait bien eu.

« Menteuse ! » dit-il. « Tu n'aurais rien vu venir. »

Je lui pinçais la nuque, mais ça le fit plus rire qu'autre chose. Il m'embrassa d'un baiser renversant et qui me laissa sans voix.

« La journée est loin d'être fini, ma belle. » me dit-il alors que j'essayais de reprendre mon souffle.

« Ah bon ? » dis-je. « Alors où est mon enveloppe ? »

« Patience ! » me dit-il. « On va passer un peu de temps ensemble tous les deux, et quand je m'en irais, je te donnerais le prochain indice. »

« On va rester là ? Dans la Tour d'Astronomie ? » demandai-je, sceptique.

Et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, un air de jazz retentit autour de nous. Fronçant les sourcils, je tentais de détecter l'endroit d'où provenait la musique, mais je ne vis rien.

« Et si tu arrêtais de vouloir tout savoir ? » me dit-il en m'embrassant sur le nez. « Profites-en, et détends-toi ! »

Et là, il commença à me faire danser. Mon cœur se mettait à fondre encore plus pour lui à cet instant. SI un jour on vient me dire que les garçons n'étaient pas romantiques, je leur parlerais de cette journée parce que je ne risquais pas de l'oublier, bien qu'elle ne fût pas terminée. Drago me fit danser pendant de très longues minutes, me faisant tourner pour me ramener près de lui et me voler un baiser. Quand la musique prit fin, il me bascula légèrement en arrière comme dans les films, et il m'embrassa lentement. Je vais craquer.

« C'est qui la suite ? » demandai-je.

« La suite, c'est que je vais te laisser avec le nouvel indice. » répondit-il en sortant une enveloppe de la poche arrière de son jean. « Tu attends que je parte avant de l'ouvrir. »

« Quel est le but de tout ça ? » voulais-je savoir.

« Seulement rendre notre première Saint-Valentin mémorable, et te montrer que tous les moments qu'on a passé ensemble sont gravés là. » me dit-il en se tapotant la tempe.

Ils étaient aussi gravés dans ma mémoire, et je ne les oublierais jamais. Il me tendit l'enveloppe, que je pris mais il ne la lâcha qu'après avoir quémandé un baiser. Il me laisse seule. Je vais m'asseoir sur les marches, ne résistant pas à l'envie de manger un autre chocolat. Hum, ils sont vraiment délicieux.

_Désolé de devoir te laisser toute seule, mais je sais que ça en vaut la peine. _

Hum, jusqu'ici, je ne pouvais pas le contredire, même si je ne savais pas comment ça allait se finir.

_Prochaine étape, tu peux retourner dans notre Salle Commune déposer cette boîte de chocolat que tu risques de dévorer entièrement._

L'enfoiré, il me connait trop bien.

_Ouh, j'entends l'insulte d'ici. Plaisanteries à part, tu trouveras la prochaine enveloppe sur ton lit._

_D._

Je me levais et filais donc vers ma Salle Commune, donnais le mot de passe et entrais dans ma chambre. Je déposais la boîte de chocolat et ma rose sur ma table de chevet, et en effet, sur ma couverture rouge était posé une boîte rectangulaire blanche, ainsi qu'une autre enveloppe. Cette fois, j'ouvris la boîte en premier, et je dû m'asseoir parce que c'était complètement insensé. A l'intérieur, il y avait un bracelet de perles nacrés, absolument magnifique. Je n'osais pas y toucher de peur de l'abimer. Ce cadeau est vraiment une folie. Depuis combien de temps préparait-il cette surprise ? Je l'ignorais, mais j'étais étonnée de la qualité des perles. Elles brillaient tellement. Ce mec est dingue. Avec autant de délicatesse que je pouvais, je refermais la boite et la reposais sur le lit pour ouvrir l'enveloppe.

_Tu dois te dire que je suis fou, et tu as raison. Tu n'es pas obligé de le porter, mais seulement de l'accepter. _

Comment est-ce que je pourrais ne pas l'accepter ?

_La prochaine enveloppe te sera donné quand tu t'y attendras le moins._

_D._

Et c'est tout ? Quand je m'y attendrais le moins, non mais à quoi il jouait ? Je suis toute chamboulée par ce jeu, et je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il me demandait désormais d'attendre. Qu'est-ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire ? Mon estomac gargouilla fortement, et je su ce que j'allais faire. Oui, je vais aller me nourrir. Avant de sortir de la Salle Commune, je rangeais mes cadeaux. J'aurais bien voulu mettre le bracelet, mais je ne voulais pas risquer de le perdre, pas avec toute cette couche de vêtement que j'avais sur le dos. Les couloirs de l'école devenaient de plus en plus froids. Je m'installais à la table des Gryffondor alors que les plats venaient tout juste d'apparaître. Prenant place à côté de Seamus en bout de table, je me servis quelques légumes et des pommes de terre.

« Seamus, tu veux bien me passer le plat de viande, s'il te plaît ? »

« Oui, tiens ! » me dit-il en s'emparant du plat qui était bien trop loin pour moi.

« Merci ! »

Je trouvais une tranche de blanc de poulet, que je déposais dans mon assiette avant de passer le plat à Neville assis en face de moi.

« Dis Hermione, tu pourrais m'aider avec mon devoir de Métamorphoses ? J'ai un peu de mal avec la synthèse. » me demanda Seamus.

« Ouais, si tu veux ! » acceptai-je. « On n'a qu'à se rejoindre à la bibliothèque après le déjeuner. »

« Super, tu me sauves la vie. » me dit-il.

La conversation dévia sur le match de Quidditch à venir entre Serpentard et Poufsouffle.

« Tu veux parier ? » me demanda Dean, assis à côté de Neville.

« Non merci ! » répondis-je en buvant une gorgée de jus de citrouille. « Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

« Tu n'as pas vraiment l'esprit sportif. » me taquina Seamus.

« De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? »

Harry, Ron, Ginny et Lavande arrivèrent à notre table et s'assirent un peu plus loin.

« Ils veulent parier sur le match à venir. » leur dis-je.

« Pas la peine ! » dit Ron. « Serpentard va gagner haut la main. »

« C'est vrai, Drago est de plus en plus rapide. » acquiesça Harry.

En parlant de Drago, il ne me quittait pas des yeux depuis la table des Serpentard.

_« Pitié, un peu de tenu ! »_

Je regardais à ma droite, et Seamus faisait une grimace.

« Oh, mon pauvre chou, on va te trouver une gentille Gryffondor. » le taquina Ginny.

« Hermione, quoi de prévu pendant la Saint-Valentin ? » lui demanda Lavande, un sourire en coin.

Mais elle n'était pas la seule à avoir ce sourire. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous, à me regarder comme s'ils savaient une chose que j'ignorais ? Oh, Nom d'un Strangulot !

« Vous êtes au courant ! » soupirai-je, comprenant que mes amis avaient eu vent des projets de Drago pour la journée.

« Allez, dis-nous ce qu'il t'a offert ! » le supplia Ginny. « On veut rêver un peu qu'un jour nos copains soient capables de faire un truc pareil. »

« Hey ! » firent Ron et Harry en même temps.

« Non, je ne vous dirais rien. » dis-je en retenant de rire devant la mine déconfite de mes deux meilleurs amis. « Ça devra attendre demain, apparemment il n'a pas fini de me surprendre. »

« Franchement, je suis trop jalouse ! » me dit Ginny.

Je lui envoyais un bisou, sans cacher mon sourire. Quand je croisais de nouveau le regard pénétrant de Drago, il me regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Je décidais de l'ignorer pour finir mon repas tranquillement. Je donnais rendez-vous à Seamus à la bibliothèque dans une heure avec son devoir de Métamorphoses. Les miens, bien sûr, étaient déjà finis depuis plusieurs jours, mais je retournais à ma Salle Commune pour prendre ceux à rendre lundi afin de les relire. Ça ne peut pas faire de mal. J'étais en train de les ranger dans mon sac, posé sur la table du salon, quand le passage s'ouvrit sur Drago. Il enleva sa robe de sorcier, qu'il jeta négligemment sur le fauteuil vert, et vint me donner un baiser fougueux qui me laissa complètement pantoise.

« Wow ! »

« Il était pour qui, ce baiser tout à l'heure ? » demanda-t-il.

« Pour Ginny ! » répondis-je, le souffle toujours court. Bon sang, ce mec savait comment embrasser à vous en faire perdre la tête. « Elle est jalouse que je reçois autant d'attention de la part de mon merveilleux petit-ami. Tu ne serais pas un peu jaloux, toi aussi ? »

« Je l'aurais été si ce baiser envolé avait été pour un autre garçon. » me dit-il. « Tu vas où ? »

Il me montra mon sac sur la table à côté de nous.

« A la bibliothèque ! »

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. » me taquina-t-il.

« Je dois aider Seamus pour un devoir. » lui appris-je avant de m'écarter.

« Oh, pas si vite ! »

Il me ramena à lui pour m'embrasser. Je dû faire de gros efforts pour me retirer de ses bras, sinon j'aurais posé un lapin à Seamus pour passer le reste de l'après-midi à embrasser ce beau blond face à moi. Attrapant mon sac, je me hâtais hors de la Salle Commune pour rejoindre la bibliothèque. Pendant plus d'une heure, j'aidais Seamus avec son devoir de Métamorphoses, jusqu'à ce qu'un élève de Gryffondor ne vienne vers nous.

« Excuse-moi Hermione, mais on m'a demandé de te donner ça. »

Il me tendit une enveloppe verte, et une rose rouge.

« Merci Colin ! »

Et il repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je posais la rose sur la table et j'ouvris l'enveloppe. Où va-t-elle bien me conduire ?

_J'ai éveillé ta curiosité, je le sais bien, mais je vais te demander de me faire confiance, et de rester loin de notre bulle pour le reste de la journée. Ça en vaut la peine._

_D._

Quoi ? C'est tout ? Pas d'indice ?

_« Ça va ? »_

Je relevais la tête vers Seamus, qui semblait inquiet.

« Oui, ça va. » répondis-je en rangeant l'enveloppe dans mon sac. « Où en étions-nous ? »

Je restais à la bibliothèque jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller dîner, et aucune nouvelle de Drago. Seule depuis le départ de Seamus après qu'il eut fini son devoir, je rangeais mes affaires, et ma rose, dont j'inspirais le doux parfum. J'étais un peu triste de ne pas être parti à la chasse aux indices tout l'après-midi, mais je connaissais Drago. S'il me disait que ça en valait la peine, je le crus, même si je n'arrêtais pas d'y penser durant tout le dîner. J'essayais de participer aux nombreuses conversations qui se déroulaient autour de moi, mais une partie de moi était ailleurs. Les roses, les chocolats, le bracelet, la petite danse dans la Tour d'Astronomie… Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu prévoir pour la suite ?

« Tu es de bien meilleure compagnie d'habitude ! »

Je faisais mon tour de garde de l'école avec Pansy, et on arrivait aux cachots. La dernière étape.

« Désolée, j'étais perdue dans mes pensées. » lui dis-je en resserrant les pans de ma robe de sorcier.

Elle s'arrêta face à moi, et croisa les bras.

« Raconte ! » me dit-elle.

« Ce n'est rien. » Elle haussa les sourcils pour me montrer qu'elle ne me croyait pas. « D'accord… »

Alors je lui parlais de la dernière enveloppe de Drago, et qui m'a laissé tout l'après-midi dans l'ignorance.

« Et ça te perturbe. » comprit-elle.

« Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que le matin soit… aussi amusante. » expliquai-je. « Et que d'un claquement de doigt, plus rien. »

« Si tu veux mon avis, il te prépare une dernière surprise. » me dit-elle.

« Il est en train de me rendre dingue. » soupirai-je.

« Oui, ce mec a un effet dévastateur sur la gente féminine. » me dit-elle. « Allez, vas-y je vais terminer toute seule. »

« T'es sûre ? »

« Mais oui ! » m'assura-t-elle. « Allez, va profiter d'avoir une Salle Commune rien qu'à toi pour passer les heures qu'il reste de la Saint-Valentin avec ton amoureux. »

Je la remerciais avant de m'en aller et de monter au septième étage du château. Arrivée devant le passage de ma Salle Commune, une enveloppe verte flottait dans les airs. Bon, j'allais enfin avoir le fin mot de cette histoire. J'attrapais l'enveloppe et l'ouvris.

_Entre !_

_D._

Rien qu'un mot. Et bien, il ne s'était pas foulé pour finir une journée qui avait finalement si bien commencée. Je donnais le mot de passe et entra dans la pièce tout en étouffant un bâillement. Une sublime senteur de rose flottait dans les airs. Une traînée de pétales s'étendait jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre, qui était ouverte. Le chemin me mena dans la salle de bain où des bougies flottaient et donnaient une ambiance romantique à la pièce. Je trouvais une autre enveloppe sur le rebord de la baignoire remplie juste ce qu'il fallait.

_Détends-toi dans ce bain qui n'attend que toi._

_D._

C'était très tentant. Après mûre réflexion, me prélasser dans un bain chaud ne me ferait pas de mal. Hum, la température de l'eau était parfaite. Je posais ma tête sur le bord de la baignoire, et soufflais un bon coup. Je me sentais beaucoup mieux. Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être si romantique. Ok, je le savais un petit peu, mais pas à ce point. Il m'a préparé un bain. Mes copines de Gryffondor s'attendaient sûrement à ce que je leur raconte tout demain, mais je ne voulais pas. Je voulais garder ce moment particulier rien que pour moi. Je pourrais juste leur raconter les grandes lignes, mais sans entrer dans les détails ?

_Toc toc !_

La porte de la chambre de Drago s'ouvrit à peine.

_« Permission d'entrer ? »_

J'étais suffisamment recouverte par la mousse pour le laisser s'approcher de moi alors que j'étais nue sous l'eau. Et puis, il m'a déjà vu en sous-vêtements par le passé.

« Accordée ! »

Je due faire de gros effort pour garder mon sang-froid. Il ne portait qu'un pantalon et une chemise noire, qu'il n'avait pas fermé ce qui me donnait une vue plongeante sur son torse parfait. La lumière des bougies qui flottaient tout autour de la pièce se reflétait dans ses yeux transparents, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus mystérieux. Il s'agenouilla à ma hauteur, près de moi sans regarder une seule fois en direction de l'eau. Il ne regardait que moi, et ça me perturbait un peu. N'importe quel autre garçon aurait profité de la situation pour se rincer l'œil, mais pas lui. Il ne me poussait jamais à faire une chose pour laquelle je n'étais pas prête. Il attendait toujours que je lui dise que c'était ok, qu'il pouvait glisser une main sous mon pull, par exemple.

« Et bien, Monsieur Malefoy, vous m'avez laissé perplexe une bonne partie de la journée. » lui dis-je, en soutenant son regard transperçant.

« Ah bon ? » dit-il en haussant innocemment les sourcils. « Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler. »

Il se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser, et j'étais trop contente pour le laisser faire.

« Tu t'attendais à ce que je te fasse courir dans tout le château toute la journée, hum ? » me dit-il en posant ses bras à plat sur la baignoire.

« A vrai dire, oui. » avouai-je. « J'ai été très surprise, tu m'as prise au dépourvu je, je n'ai rien de spécial pour toi. Je ne savais pas que tu te donnerais tout ce mal. »

« C'était le but, que tu sois surprise. » me dit-il en caressant ma joue. « Hermione, tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin. »

Il m'embrassa à nouveau, et je retins mon envie de l'attirer dans l'eau avec moi.

« Ne t'endors pas ! »

« Promis ! »

Oh que non, je ne m'étais pas endormi. Pendant que je me séchais les cheveux, emmitouflée dans un peignoir après m'être brossé les dents, je pensais à ce qui était caché au fin fond de ma commode, sous une pile de gros pull d'hiver. Je l'avais acheté pendant les vacances de Noël, alors que j'étais chez mes parents, après une longue conversation avec ma mère qui n'avait rien fait pour me dissuader de quoi que ce soit. Elle m'a simplement demandé si j'étais sûre de moi, puis, m'a donné ce qu'il fallait. Depuis que je suis avec Drago, j'aimais le vert de plus en plus, et ça m'allait plutôt bien. Je me regardais dans le grand miroir de la salle de bain, et j'étais à peine reconnaissable, du moins pour moi. La nuisette avait de fines bretelles, et m'arrivait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle possédait aussi un col en V assez plongeant. Je n'ai jamais eu autant la trouille de ma vie, mais je n'ai jamais été aussi déterminée. Drago était le premier garçon que j'aimais vraiment. Je n'ai jamais pensé que notre amitié nous mènerait à ça, et aujourd'hui, ma plus grande peur était que tout s'arrête. On n'aura beau me dire ce qu'on voudra pour me rassurer, je restais une Moldue, et lui un Sang-Pur, avec des parents qui ne m'accepteraient jamais entièrement. Je m'efforçais de ne pas penser à eux, et j'ouvris à peine la porte de la chambre de Drago.

« Je peux entrer ? » demandai-je d'une petite voix.

_« Depuis quand tu demandes la permission ? » demanda-t-il, amusé._

« Promets-moi de ne pas te moquer. » lui dis-je. « J'ai… j'ai peut-être une surprise pour toi, en fin de compte. »

Mais qu'est-ce que je racontais ?

_« Je te promets de ne pas rire. »_

Je pouvais l'imaginer lever les yeux au ciel devant l'absurdité de ma crainte. Depuis qu'on se connaissait, il n'a jamais ri de moi de façon délibérée. C'était souvent très taquin, mais jamais pour me faire du mal, et je le lui rendais bien. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, j'ouvris la porte. J'entendis Drago jurer à voix basse. Je relevais doucement la tête vers lui, et il me dévorait du regard. Bon, je lui plaisais dans cette tenue. En même temps, je n'avais qu'une nuisette sur le dos, et rien en dessous, mais ça il ne le savait pas. Pas encore.

« Hermione… » souffla-t-il.

Je ne dis rien, et je m'avançais vers lui. Il était assis sur le rebord de son grand lit – très confortable, en passant. Il leva les yeux pour accrocher les miens à mesure que j'approchais. Il se leva, me dépassant d'une tête, prit mon visage entre ses mains comme si j'étais une poupée de porcelaine. Il me touchait toujours comme si j'étais une petite chose fragile.

« Drago je… on n'en a jamais vraiment parlé et… euh, je me doute que tu as déjà dû… »

« Non ! » me dit-il en posant son front contre le mien. « C'est ce que les autres croient, mais je n'attendais que toi. »

Ses yeux me disaient la vérité. J'ai toujours su quand il me disait la vérité. Je me sentais bizarre, tout à coup. Il a dû réfréner ses envies pour moi.

« Hermione, mon amour… » chuchota-t-il avant de m'embrasser. « On n'est pas obligé… »

« J'en ai envie. » Je posais mes mains sur son torse, remontant dans son dos. « Moi aussi, je n'attendais que toi, même si un jour tu… »

« Ne finis surtout pas cette phrase. » claqua-t-il tout bas.

Je déglutis péniblement. Il était doué pour deviner mes pensées. Il l'a toujours été.

« Dis-moi que tu es sûre de toi. » me dit-il. « Dis-moi que c'est ce que tu veux. »

« C'est ce que je veux, Drago. » dis-je, sûre de moi. « Fais-moi l'amour ! »

Sa réponse… le baiser qu'il me donna fut l'un des plus renversants que je n'ai jamais eu de ma vie. Avec encore plus de douceur, il me souleva dans ses bras et m'allongea sur le lit. Son regard me transperça, comme chaque fois qu'il posait ses yeux sur moi, et chaque fois j'eus l'impression qu'il pouvait sonder mon âme. Il se débarrassa de sa chemise, cachant avec mal sa hâte. Je pouvais le comprendre. C'était un garçon qui allait bientôt avoir dix-sept ans, et il était travaillé par ses hormones, mais en aucun cas il me força à me déshabiller. Quand il reposait ses mains sur moi, il était plus calme, plus tendre. Il tira la couverture et me fit signe de m'y engouffrer, devinant sans mal ma gêne de me mettre nue devant lui. Il allait bien falloir, pourtant. Une fois sous la couverture, je me débarrassais de ma nuisette. Maintenant la couverture bien contre moi pour masquer ma poitrine, j'attendis que Drago se glisse à mes côtés. Ce qu'il fit après quelques minutes passées dans la salle de bain.

_« Hermione ? »_

Je tournais la tête vers la gauche, et Drago s'était rapproché de moi, allongé sur le côté. Il ne se colla pas davantage, attendant que je lui dise que c'était bon, qu'il pouvait approcher encore. Au début, nous étions maladroits tous les deux, puis, la maladresse s'est évaporée lorsqu'il s'est allongé sur moi. Je lui caressais ses cheveux blonds, et l'attirais vers moi pour l'embrasser, sans qu'aucun mot ne soit échangé.

_Le lendemain !_

Je fus réveillée par une caresse au visage. Rien de plus, mais suffisant pour me faire émerger du pays des songes. Sans ouvrir les yeux, je me souvins de la nuit passée. Drago et moi avions fait l'amour, et ça avait été merveilleux. Au-delà de la douleur due à mon inexpérience.

_« Hermione ! »_

Sa voix me donna des frissons dans tout le corps, mais je ne bougeais pas. Je me contentais de soupirer comme si je dormais encore, et fis semblant de ne pas l'avoir entendu.

_« Ne fais pas semblant de dormir, tu m'as très bien entendu. »_

Je savais que mon manège ne marcherait pas, mais j'avais quand même espéré le faire mariner encore un peu. Tant pis ! Doucement, j'ouvris les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de mon amoureux. Ce Serpentard était quand même très sexy. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et ça me faisait un de ces effets. Presque encore pire que quand il sortait de la douche.

« Bonjour, ma belle lionne ! »

Il sourit, et je sentis mon cœur fondre. Ce mec peut être à la fois charmant et dangereux. Faut se méfier d'un Serpentard aussi canon !

« Salut ! On est obligé de se lever ? »

« Tu n'as pas faim ? » s'étonna-t-il.

« Non ! » répondis-je aussitôt. « Je veux rester allongée, dans tes bras. »

Je me blottis aussitôt dans ses bras. Il s'allongea pour m'attirer un peu plus contre lui.

« Hum, oui, ça ne me déplairait pas non plus. » avoua-t-il.

« Tu sais… » dis-je après plusieurs minutes de silence. « Les filles vont se rendre compte que quelque chose a changé rien qu'en me voyant. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de tout leur raconter. » me dit-il en caressant distraitement mon épaule.

« Tu ne connais pas du tout le code d'honneur des filles, toi. » dis-je en me redressant pour le regarder, à moitié allongée sur lui. J'ignorais le tiraillement de mon bas ventre, et posais mes bras en croix sur son torse. « On est obligé de tout se raconter, surtout quand ça concerne les garçons. »

« Vous les filles, vous êtes vraiment bizarre. » soupira-t-il.

Je rampais un peu plus sur lui pour atteindre sa bouche, et je l'embrassais.

« Hermione… »

« Quoi ? » soufflai-je avant de lui mordre la lèvre.

Je ne savais pas du tout d'où ça me venait, mais je me sentais bien plus libérée.

« Si tu continues, je vais devoir te prendre encore une fois. »

« Peut-être que c'est ce que je veux ? » dis-je en passant ma jambe droite par-dessus son corps.

« Très bien ! » dit-il en inversant nos places.

On éclata de rire tous les deux, ayant bien conscience qu'on allait se comporter de manière aussi puérile et, faut le dire, excité, pendant une bonne période. Je me fichais totalement de la douleur, elle devint inexistante sous les caresses de cet homme qui était doux et fougueux à la fois. Cet homme, qui avait attendu que je sois prête pour le laisser me toucher de la seule façon qu'aucun autre homme ne pourra jamais le faire. Il n'y avait que Drago depuis longtemps, et il n'y aurait que lui. Hier, c'était la première Saint-Valentin que je fêtais, et je ne risquais pas de l'oublier !

* * *

J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu, je l'ai vraiment écrite sans prise de tête.

Je vous fais de gros bisous et vous remercie de votre fidélité !

A bientôt !

Aurélie !


End file.
